About a Girl
by Lex Sora
Summary: One thing: NOT FOR VIDEL FANS. My first song fic (whoop-dee-doddle) and I start with Nirvana's "About a Girl". Basically? Gohan has a bittersweet (and pretty onesided) "obsession" with Videl. Major AU. And depressing. RR onegai minna


About a Girl  
  
  
  
  
Okiedokie, so I was standing there...wait a minute...  
  
Cell: Idiot!  
  
Er sorry bout that. I meant to say this is the angsty-est thing I have EVER done. If depression was a category...it would go...there. Yeah.  
  
Cell: I never get enough of torturing Gohan! Well...it's not exactly torture...  
  
What he means is I'm feeling really happy today so I wrote this. It is very, very sad if ya ask me and I wrote the damn thing. Oh and if you flame me, at least make it really long and grammatically correct so I can laugh at it and shove it back up yer ass. You have no reason to flame and if you are a rabid, overly-obsessed Gohan no otaku and don't like seeing him sad then just leave. I'm tellin ya it's that easy. *rolls eyes*   
  
DD: Okay, here's the brief summary: AU Gohan/Videl (or so I'd like to think). Annnnngggggssst. Gohan dates Videl and unknown to him she's a prostitute/con-artist/back-stabbing bitch/thief and did I say whore? Oh I did? Kay. And despite all his best efforts to make it work...well just read an' you'll see. Song-fic. Nirvana's "About a Girl". Our boy's POV.  
  
Cell: [eh]=lyrics   
  
Alrighty then, begin transmission.  
_______________________________________________________________  
"She's wearing you down" they tell me.  
  
"You haven't eaten, you haven't slept! You need to stop this!" they say.  
  
"This obsession is unhealthy. She doesn't want you, can't you see?" they state.  
  
  
"Leave me alone." SHE utters day in day out.  
  
[I need an easy friend  
I do—With an ear to lend]  
  
But they don't understand—she doesn't understand. I can't eat, I can't sleep...and I can't stop. I lover her too much to stop and for as long as I draw in breath in these mortal lungs I'll never stop. I'll do whatever it takes even if I have to chase her to the ends of the earth to make her mine.  
  
[I do—Think you fit this shoe  
I do—Won't you have a clue?]  
  
It started out so wonderful. We went to school together, and through many chance encounters she would steal my heart...and my soul. I pledge my very life for her yet she doesn't understand...understand that I need her, I eat sleep and breathe her...without her there is no me.  
  
But she doesn't understand  
  
No one does  
  
Not even myself, hard as I try.  
  
[I'll take advantage while  
You hang me out to dry]  
  
The night I learned the truth...was the most horrible yet oddly enlightening night I have ever had—seen in my life and till this very day it still shakes me...keeps me up late at night wondering why...why couldn't things be different?  
  
[But I can't see you every night  
For free]  
  
It was late one night, I remember it as if it were but 2 minutes ago...I had a slight case of insomnia and decided to take a walk to calm my thoughts and maybe put me at ease...when I saw her. I was too far for her to see me, but my trained eyes could see her just fine. A smile etched on my face as I remembered what happened earlier that day. We had shared our first kiss. It was as sweet a kiss as there have never been ever. Sweeter than the largest amount of honey there was or will ever be...my smile quickly vanished as I took in what she wore: a barely there out fit consisting of an almost transparent mini skit and what looked like a sports bra but was merely a short tank top showing off her finely sculpted stomach and tight enough to leave little to the imagination. Her wardrobe struck me as odd for it was like 40 degrees outside! She continued walking down the street (she was walking, I forgot to mention) her raven-black, silky hair flowing free along her shoulders and with the grace she moved it looked as if she were walking. Then a car pulled up beside her and the window rolled down. She stuck her head in and for a fleeting moment I figured she knew him. The car door opened and she got inside and the car sped off. At the time, I shrugged my shoulders and thought nothing of it and continued my walk.   
Later that night, it was around 8 I'd say because I usually don't stay out long, I decided maybe I'd go visit her. I detoured from my current direction and went to her house. As I walked, my thoughts wondered to the man she got in the car with. Just who was he anyway? Was it really a man? My thoughts came to a halt as I approached her window. As I got closer to knock, I noticed the curtain was open slightly. There I saw the man...slowly undressing her and a wad of money on the table...my thoughts turned mad as the stranger kissed her lips—the very same sweet, full, wonderful lips I'd kissed that same day. I ran as far as I could from the scene although I never made it home.  
  
[Now I'm standing in you line  
I do—hope you have the time]  
  
I never made it home. The images flashed behind my closed eyelids as I ran, everything around me a blur. I ran blindly until I finally came to a stop and realized where I was: in front of Capsule Corp. I also noticed it had started raining, the perfect distraction for my tears. I stood with my eyes closed so tight it hurt for a few moments, gathering the courage to knock on the door and thinking of what I could possibly say as an excuse. Finally, I came up with an excuse and knocked on the door. The owner of the grand place, Bulma Briefs, opened the door and looked fairly shocked to see me.  
  
"Gohan?! What are you doing standing there in the rain? You're soaked!" I plastered on a fake smile and replied, "I got caught in the rain taking a walk. Could I stay until it lets up?" She nodded and ushered me in. I took off my sopping wet jacket and walked to the guest room up stairs. As soon as I shut the door I threw myself on the bed and sobbed, harder than I ever have in my entire life. I cried my self to sleep and woke up, surprised to see it was morning and that I was still there. I walked to the door, schooling my features into neutral as I walked out, declined Bulma's offer for breakfast and walked out the door. I was so lost in thought that I hadn't noticed my feet had led me to the source of my sorrow. I then became determined to get to the bottom of this and knocked on the door. She opened the door, a smile on her face more dazzling than the sun could ever be but I wore a scowl darker than the darkest night.   
  
"I saw you last night." I said and she flinched, the smile wavering a bit before she asked, "When?"  
  
"Right before you got into the car." I deadpanned. The smile disappeared in the blink of an eye and replaced it was a mixture of fear, anxiety, and a tinge of helplessness.   
  
"I-I don't know what your talking about." She lied. Before I could get any further, a tall, lanky man appeared in the doorway. He wore a with suit jacket with a red shirt and khakis. His face, scrunched into a look of silent fury and he spat at me, "Business hours are closed kid. You'll have to come back later!" and he slammed the door.   
  
[I do—Pick a number to  
I do—Keep a date with you]  
  
And a day after that it began. The shunning me at every turn, the avoiding me constantly, never talking to me. As I began to get more and more desperate, I eventually became a "client", coming over with random sums of money just to talk to her, see her. Her "pimp" finally caught on and forbade me to come within 10 feet of her. But I couldn't stop. She was mine, long before she EVER met him and chose this path in life. I would break in, dashing away before I was caught. After a few weeks of that, he slapped me with a restraint order. And my family and friends found out as well. My mother began keeping me in the house more often with various chores. I became very slim and pale over the days and everyone began to worry as my ki lowered significantly. Even my mentor and long time friend, Piccolo, could talk me out of my so-called "obsession". They just don't understand and sometimes I don't anymore.   
  
[I'll take advantage while  
You hang me out to dry]  
  
I even began to have dreams. Dreams that were fairly pleasant at the beginning...but then turned dark and twisted. And even I became as bitter and cold as the dreams became more horrible and wild with each passing day. The change was quite noticeable and even SHE—the source of my torment—tried to feign concern on the few meetings we had. Even I became worried and as the dreams intensified I became less and less interested in sleep and eating. At last, I refused to sleep any more as the dreams that haunted me so started to become far to life-like. I didn't eat for every bite I took tasted bitter and sour. And all because of her.  
  
[But I can't see you every night  
For free]  
  
She is the source of my obsession, the love of my life and scandal dare to take her away from me? Hah! Absurd! Not even death could do that...the impossible. She was mine long before I knew she existed...and now that hope is crumbling. Hope that she might change...  
  
[I need an easy friend   
I do—With an ear to lend]  
  
No one understands it...I'm not obsessing...I'm desperate! Even now, I begin to admit I'm desperate...I wish I could talk to someone...I need to talk to her! She deceived me...yet I still love her like mad. Men take her every night, she sells her virginity repeatedly for money...but inside, I know there's still a person, a person I love who loves me back...  
  
[I do—Think you fit this shoe  
I do—Won't you have a clue]  
  
All my so called friends...they tell me I should give up. She transferred from the school last year just to avoid me. Oh Videl, why go to such pains when you could love me instead? I just don't understand why she must do this to herself...to me...  
  
[I'll take advantage while  
You hang me out to dry]  
  
She has destroyed me and many others...but the dreaming...the obsessing...its all catching up to me, I can feel it with each passing day...  
  
[But I can't see you every night]  
  
At least I'm not in denial, no not in denial. I saw it with my own eyes...that slight image still haunts me and it will until the end of my life...  
  
[Oh I can't see you every night]  
  
She loves me...I know she does. Those other men that pay her for a cheap thrill she can't possibly care about them more then me...I just know it...and any price they pay is far inferior to the toll my love for pays day after day after day...  
  
[For free]  
  
The price for loving a woman such as she takes its toll on me, but as long as I live, as long as I can draw breath in my lungs...to the grave if I must...I will never stop loving her...never.  
_______________________________________________________________  
Okiedokie. And that be my first song fic. Obvious ain't it?  
  
Cell: Please review her pathetic attempt at angst. 


End file.
